


New Bodies

by schadenfreudesss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, They are first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schadenfreudesss/pseuds/schadenfreudesss
Summary: From learning to walk with two legs to taking baths, Jade and Floyd must learn how to be like the land dwellers they only learned so vaguely about in school.There are many things they don't know about— the human anatomy being one of them. Well, they've come this far and learned everything together, so what was a little sexual encounter to the rest?
Relationships: Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	New Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I made an account just for Twisted Wonderland. Of course I'd start with the brothers. :-P I couldn't help myself from thinking that neither of them would know about how humans have sex, lol. 
> 
> Please do not continue to read if you are not into any of the contents within the tags!
> 
> And if you enjoyed, feel free to request something! I'd love to get more ideas. Thanks!

Learning to use legs after a life of never having them was quite difficult. Jade hadn't thought it would be _that_ hard, but after the tenth attempt at standing it proved itself to be rather strenuous, his body crashing to the sand once more, knees already scuffed up from the previous failed attempts.

"Jade..." Floyd's curious voice slips past the sounds of gentle waves, the water dripping from his body pittering onto the sand in front of his brother. Jade wasn't surprised that he had gotten the hang of it far sooner than he did— his brother, despite perhaps having a few screws loose was very skillful in everything physical. He easily adapted to his surroundings and despite a gentle wobble as he held himself up against the rocks, he was able to not only _stand_ but even take steps towards his twin.

"I'm fine..." Jade's response doesn't sound as certain as he had hoped, but Floyd doesn't reply to it, instead making a face directed at his brother who hung his head momentarily. Jade shakes off his trembling muscles, grunting as he attempts yet another time, pushing himself up off of the sand, fingers burying into it and leaving an unpleasant feeling under his nails as he does.

It was so odd to _feel_ everything this way— on land, that is, to be breathing in air and not feel _quite literally_ like a fish out of water. It wasn't straining nor uncomfortable, but the act of wheezing accompanied with his labored breaths at the strenuous, forceful attempts to stand didn't feel fantastic to his now human lungs. He clutches onto the same rocky wall that Floyd had been holding onto, willing his shaking knees to stop wobbling like gelatin as he made it more than half way to a standing position. Just a little more, a little more—

Of course his legs gave in again. But unlike the last few times he hadn't fallen directly into the wet sand below him, instead tumbling into his brother's arms who willingly caught him, if not reached out for him on purpose. Jade clung onto Floyd's arms tightly enough to mar his newly pale skin, catching his breath and focusing on getting his knees to stop constantly buckling with a twisted expression on his face.

"Wahh... It's not that hard, Jade~ You'll get the hang of it." Floyd's voice always came out like a melody, floaty and bubbly like the waves around them. Jade takes a moment of recomposure before he lets out a single laugh, nodding and looking up at his brother. It was odd, being able to feel his body warmth, the texture of human skin— it was all the complete opposite of their cool, smooth slimey bodies they had in the ocean. 

"Of course... To accompany Azul, I must." Jade says, eyes flickering up to his brother's. Their features had stayed the same, but instead of the aquamarine color they had before his human skin was pale, a complete lack of gills and speckles. Jade's eyes hovered over every part of his brother's naked body, finding his legs begin to steady now that his weight was focused onto one point and grounded by Floyd's hold on him, fingers skimming up his brother's arms and biceps to his broad shoulders. "It feels quite odd..." Jade says, half breathily, eyes meeting Floyd's once more. 

"Yeah. Humans feel weird. Their skin is squishy and dry..." Floyd agrees, his hand firmly on Jade's wet back enough to feel what he was talking about. Jade's curious fingers come up, skimming Floyd's cheekbone upwards to his ears, awe in his expression as he runs his fingertips over Floyd's ears, thumb and forefinger eventually tugging at the lobe which makes Floyd whine, baring his pointy teeth. "Owww... Don't make me squeeze you..."

Jade smiles at that, a small chuckle slipping past his lips as he retracts his hands. It was odd to see his brother like this, knowing he mirrored him perfectly. Both of their legs have stopped wobbling at this point, Jade leaning back enough to focus on the task at hand. His confidence was already brimming at the mere ability to hold himself up, though despite this Floyd keeps an uncertain hand on his back. It was for a good reason— only half a step in and Jade's legs crumble beneath him, Floyd attempting to catch his falling brother which only results in him slipping with a startled noise too.

They both tumble to the wet sand once more, Floyd whining at having been dragged down with him. Jade huffs at his failed attempt, muscles growing increasingly weaker at all the strain he's tried to put them through on their first day. "Jaaade... We don't gotta learn today... Azul said it's fine if it takes us a few days..." Floyd's whining sounds akin to a child who wants to go home, which Jade presumes isn't far off.

"Yes... I suppose we should try again tomorrow." Jade huffs, a bit frustrated at his own lack of ability, but in the end Floyd was right. Human bodies are a lot weaker than he anticipated... It wasn't going to take a mere day to learn how to walk when human children take months to learn.

With that they both slide down back into the waves along the shore, feeling far more comforted in the water. As they get pulled into the deeper parts their bodies naturally change back to their original selves, and though it was only in a temporary form Jade finds his body still aches. 

* * *

Their first year of attending highschool came up just after they learned how to walk. They weren't desensitized to school— even under water they all attended proper education, but doing so on land was a whole different premise. Azul had opened the gates for them, allowing them to be _free_ once he obtained the position of dormhead, one of the many reasons Jade had began to follow the man. He was talented, skillful and smart, succeeding every time he put his mind to it. Though he missed spending _all_ his days in the sea, both him and Floyd had agreed that as long as Azul entertained them, they'd follow him.

"Jaaade, we gotta bathe..." Floyd calls out to him. Jade's eyes refocus in their dark room, illuminated by the aquarium lights. While their dorm was still under water, no water filled the halls, their longue being open for the land dwellers who occasionally needed to stop by. Jade was rather relieved their dorms were still in the ocean, and thankfully the overall scenery was aquatic enough that most students felt at ease.

"I'm coming." Jade calls back, standing from his bed, idly working on removing his clothing items on the way to their shared bathroom. By the time he enters he's already unbuttoning his final undershirt, Floyd still in his button up shirt and uniform slacks, sleeves rolled up to finish running the bath. Jade folds his clothing neatly to the side, the two of them feeling comfortable being in the nude when the concept of wearing clothes was far more foreign to them. "Floyd... You are getting your sleeves wet. Come." Jade beckons him, Floyd frowning and pulling away from the tub so he could approach his brother.

"Ehh... It's just water." Floyd hums, watching as Jade had already began to unbutton his shirt, pulling the fabric off of his shoulders and folding it— a stark comparison of their different personalities as Floyd unbuckled his belt, shimmying out of his pants so he could kick them somewhere onto the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"What a hassle... Humans have to bathe every so often so they don't smell. They should just live in the water~" Floyd's mood seems to be even today, _thankfully_ , cheerful as he gets into the cold water of the bath. A moody Floyd would most likely result in a messy bathroom, particularly when he decided to sulk and change back into his _far_ too large eel form splashing water all over the tiles. 

"Unfortunately they can't. I know you don't like it, but we must do it." Jade says, slipping into the bathtub with his brother. Floyd must be in a _really_ good mood seeing as he assumes their usual position, back towards Jade with his knees drawn up to his chest to give them both enough room when their legs were rather long. Or perhaps he wanted to get this over with. Regardless, the sight makes Jade's lips curl into a smile, sliding closer in the cold water towards his brother.

Being in the water was so comforting it made Jade realize how _tired_ he was, their preparation for the entrance ceremony and having to assist Azul with leading the dormitory finally getting to him. He couldn't help but lean forwards, resting his cheek again Floyd's nape, feeling the warmth seep from his brother's body. That was one thing Jade may have preferred over the ocean— like this, pressed close to Floyd he found that the warmth of his body was more comforting than anything else. His skin had the faint scent of ocean mist to it, Jade nuzzling upwards until his nose was buried into the hair just meeting Floyd's neck, the smell of the ocean far more present there.

"Jade is being weird..." Floyd mumbled, not flustered more than it was impatient. His attention span wasn't the best, but Jade really couldn't help but use his momentary stillness and bask in it a bit, laughing and leaning back so he could finally grab the shampoo.

"Sorry... I'm rather tired. You make a good pillow." Jade teases lightly, already working on lathering the product into his hands and rubbing it into Floyd's hair, fingers massaging his scalp.

"Mm... Jade is a better pillow... Especially your squishy tail..." Floyd sings, contentedly leaning against his own legs as Jade soaps up his hair, eyes fluttering shut just at the feeling. They never _needed_ to have the physical closeness they do on land, the most being intertwining their tails while they slept— particularly when they were young. It felt nice, foreign but nice.

"When we were young I woke up to you chewing on it in your sleep. That's why I don't let you do that anymore." Jade says matter of factly, though there's not hint of disdain in his voice. Floyd giggles at that, swaying a bit in his spot, Jade noticing that even on land he tends to be floaty. He had to admit, being in the water made it more than tempting to revert back, so he couldn't even blame Floyd.

Their bath goes as usual, Floyd also assisting Jade with his washing before they get out, the coolness of the air not bothering them as they dry off. Jade makes sure to help Floyd dry off _properly_ , always a dripping mess as they make their way back out to their room. Floyd sits on the edge of the bed as Jade sifts through their drawers, picking out lightweight pajamas for himself, not bothering to get any for Floyd when he was so stubborn about sleeping in clothes, constantly saying it felt weird. He does, however get him some briefs, joining him near the bed as he gets himself dressed, starting on buttoning up his pyjama shirt.

"Hey... I've been wondering for a while..." Floyd hums, Jade not bothering glancing up from his buttons. That is until Floyd's hand comes into sight, just below the hem of his shirt as he wraps his fingers around his privates out of nowhere. "What exactly is this?"

Of course Jade lets out a surprised noise, eyes widening briefly— not because he had the awareness of what exactly Floyd was doing, but more so that he was _squeezing_ it with a less than gentle grip. "Stop that— it hurts when you squeeze it like that." Jade scolds, gently pushing Floyd's hand away, not raising his voice knowing it would make the other sulk.

"Ehh..." Floyd frowns, eyes flickering from Jade back down to his flaccid member. Jade makes a bit of a face before huffing, finishing buttoning up his shirt so he could reach for his briefs to cover himself.

"It's a human's reproductive organ." Jade says simply, but Floyd gives him a confused frown, tilting his head a bit. "Have you not done your studying before coming onto land? It will be an issue if you aren't aware of the human's etiquette." Jade narrows his eyes, eventually sighing and giving in. "It is simply what I said. It is of no use to us, and I pray you do not bother others about _theirs_ , Floyd." Jade figures that was the most important part to mention, his face showing exasperation as he slips his bottoms on.

"Mm... Guess so. Why is mine bigger than yours?" Floyd asks ever so casually, hand coming down to hold his own and for the first time Jade feels his face warm up, brows furrowed a bit.

"Floyd... It does not matter. Let's leave it there and go to bed, shall we?" Jade says, walking around to his side of the bed, hearing Floyd let out a quiet whine as he flops back and struggles to get into his briefs, managing to slide them up, rolling and slithering through the sheets until he was next to Jade who was getting into bed as well. "Goodnight, Floyd." Jade says softly, glancing over to his brother who was already snug, eyes closed with a toothy smile.

"Niiight..." He calls back, Jade met with the silence of the room aside from the bubbling of the large aquarium wall lining his side of the bed. It was a comforting sound similar to the sea, but despite how much Jade tried to let his mind drift it always came back to... _that_.

He did his studying, in fact, he may have studied a little _too_ much like he normally does. His mind never stayed on the topic, it being of no real use to him nor anyone around him, but... He couldn't help his curiosity. From what he's read, pleasure comes from stimulation, and with pleasure comes a decrease in stress. While that was a bonus, unfortunately for him he was rather curious about the _pleasuring_ part of the experience— sexual gratification as it said, something those seeked who were not interested in doing it to mate. Really, how odd were land dwellers making reproduction something fun and not a way to create new life?

Jade glanced over at Floyd, seeing his eyes closed as he curled around a few pillows. While he himself wasn't particularly sure of the details, he was aware humans wore clothing to not show their private areas, which in most cultures was seen a sensitive area not to be shared with just anyone. Due to this fact alone he felt as if he shouldn't be doing this next to someone, but it didn't linger long, his curiosity in the lead by far. There was nothing wrong with testing it, similarly to how he tested _everything_ humans did that he did not.

With hesitance he rubs a thumb along the stretchy hem of his pyjama pants, tugging them open along with his briefs to take a glance. It was nothing special, in all honesty it looked _odd_ but he didn't think about it too much, slipping a hand into his pants. His fingers wrapped around his dick with uncertainty, feeling it in his palm, not quite sure on where to go from here. It didn't feel much like anything, but the feather light touches made his breath hitch a bit, cheeks tinted red as he gave it a small squeeze. That felt... _nicer_ , but it still wasn't anything incredible, noting that squeezing it tightly brought little to no joy at all.

Jade slid his hand up and down the soft length next. He quickly realized that _this_ motion felt significantly better than the last one, eyes lidding a bit as he continued his ministrations, fingertips gliding over the skin, brushing his balls and even rubbing over the tip. It made a small gasp leave him, warmth pooling in his gut in an odd way he's never felt before which only made his hand move on it's own, pumping himself a bit faster. _Ah_ — this felt good, like scratching an itch but better, and before he knew it his dick had started hardening in his palm. 

Curiously he glanced down at it, wondering why it was _hard_ , the skin even growing warm. Right, he read about this... this was supposed to happen so he wasn't worried, but he still couldn't shrug off the odd tingly sensation he felt over his skin. With it being hard the rubbing and stroking only felt better, Jade stifling a noise that slipped out of his throat with his hand, sharp teeth nicking his finger. His pyjama pants were starting to get in the way, so he shifted onto his side, tugging them down to his thighs. With the shifting and wiggle of his hips he found his cock brushing against one of the many pillows the two brother's kept in their bed to curl around, whining softly at the contact.

That felt nice too, and Jade found himself thrusting his hips up against the pillow once more, then again, realizing how much easier it was to not have to use his hand. "A-Ahh..." Jade moaned softly, eyelashes fluttering as he reached downwards to clutch onto the pillow, getting a better grasp on it so he could continue to rut against it. A part of this made Jade feel that familiar warmth in his cheeks come back, biting into the sheets as he humped the pillow. It felt good, _dizzying_ and he wasn't sure on how to stop it or if he even wanted it to stop. After a few minutes of him thrusting he felt that warmth growing stronger in the pit of his stomach, an overwhelming urge to get to the heights of this pleasure hitting him. His moans were stifled but still fairly loud, eyes closed as he fucked into his pillow, feeling something sticky smear against it but _god_ he didn't even care, his head too focused on relieving himself, on scratching this itch—

"Jade?"

 _Ah_. Jade doesn't think he's stopped himself from moving faster than he had hearing that familiar voice call out to him. The burning in his cheeks come back a tenfold as he glances upwards, wide eyes meeting Floyd's, both of them stuck in a brief silence.

 _What do I even say?_ Jade thought, mouth opening and closing as if he were looking for the proper response. "F-Floyd..." Is all he manages to sputter out, and despite the startle of being caught doing something indecent _right beside_ his brother his cock hadn't calmed down at all, in fact, he felt frustrated from being pulled from the high that made him feel like he was about to reach the heights of bliss.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was for Floyd to reach a hand out, slim pale fingers gently coming to touch his length with the lightness of a feather. Floyd must have been startled at the quiet gasp and jerk it brought out of Jade, his cheeks red and his brows knitted when the feeling of a hand other than his own made his legs tremble. But Floyd was Floyd, and even with the uncertainty of whether or not he had hurt his brother lingered he didn't stop, instead sliding his fingers down the base until he was holding it in his palm. 

"Jade... You look naughty." Floyd says, voice casual as his eyes flicker from Jade's flushed expression back down to his leaking cock. His movements were the definition of curious— fingers sliding over the sticky skin, pressing the pad of his thumb against the slit at the top where he noticed the liquid was coming from, each movement making his brother whimper into the hand that was now clutching his own face as if to shut himself up. Floyd didn't know why, but seeing Jade as worked up as he was, hearing his noises... It made him feel warm.

"F-Floyd... Weird... F-Feels weird—" Jade chokes out through the fist balled near his mouth, ready to shove the whole thing in just to bite at his skin so he didn't have to feel so out of control with the noises slipping past his throat. Floyd's movements don't falter, his grip a little too tight around Jade's cock as he tugs on it like he was milking that peculiar subtance out of his brother.

"Ah..." Floyd says, pulling his hand away and neglecting his brother completely as he moves to pull his own briefs open. "Mine got hard too." Jade blinks away his second wave of frustration, eyes focusing on his brother who was already slipping his briefs down his legs to expose himself. Seeing him take his own cock into his hand, repeating the action he just had done on Jade on himself makes Jade bite back a whine, his poor cock throbbing after all the neglected stimulation.

"Mm, feels good... Jade." Jade glances at Floyd curiously, half yelping when he grabs his wrist and pulls it down to his cock, nestling closer to Jade so he could get a better hand on it. "Do it for me." Floyd hums, Jade's eyes wide on where his hand hesitantly hovered over Floyd's hardening cock.

It was... definitely bigger. Not by a huge margin, but enough that it made Jade swallow as he wrapped his fingers around the length. Yes, it was the thickness that was different from his own, hips instinctively rutting upwards as he gave it a firm stroke. Floyd seemed to enjoy the feeling, a moan leaving him, his own hips thrusting up into the touch as if he were asking for more which Jade didn't hesitate to give.

Jade continued this for nearly a minute, jerking his brother off with equal curiosity to see what made him moan, what made him twitch, anything to keep note of. "Floyd..." Jade said softly, eyes lidding a bit as he got him to the same point he was, tip of his index finger touching the leaking head only to pull it back and watch the sticky substance connect to his finger. Floyd gasped at that, shifting a bit which made Jade turn to see him, yet another noise leaving him when Floyd grabbed his head and pulled him towards him only to swallow the noise right down.

 _A kiss_. This Jade knew— a sign of affection between humans, not something you'd see or hear about too often in the sea, but it wasn't completely unheard of. Though the action was still surprising enough that it took a moment, hand stilling on Floyd's cock when he feels his brother's tongue slip into his mouth. It wasn't even a fight to stop it from slithering around like a snake, long and narrow enough that Jade felt himself choke around it, drool already sliding down his chin as Floyd took complete control over the kiss. Jade mirroed Floyd's muffled moan, losing the oxygen his human body _needed_ when it felt like his tongue was going to stuff his throat closed—

Jade gasped like a fish out of water when Floyd finally pulled back, following with a cough from the sudden retraction of the muscle that was just lodged in his throat. Jade blinked away his tears, eyes meeting Floyd's who gave him the loopiest grin, pointy teeth showing perfectly. "My, my dear brother... Where did you learn something like that?" Jade said, smile evident in his voice, unable to help it seeing his twin enjoying himself.

"Heh, who knows?" Floyd responds mysteriously, the hand that was still on Jade's cheek moving down to tilt his chin to the side, mouthing at his cheek and jaw, teeth occasionally nipping which made Jade moan quietly. He tries to stay focused, fingers back to wrapping around Floyd's length to properly jerk him off again. Floyd's hum of appreciation in his ear doesn't go unnoticed, eyes fluttering shut as he ignores the overwhelming sensation of wanting to pleasure himself instead.

"Jade... Nhh... Feels like..." Floyd's voice gets breathy, face buried into Jade's shoulder as the other speeds up his hand, whining softly back. The liquid that was leaking makes the slide of his hand far smoother, gliding over his cock as it squeleches with each thrust, Floyd's noises picking up.

Seconds later Floyd reached his climax, Jade hissing in pain when he feels his brother's teeth sink into his shoulder, his own cock threatening to spill at the sheer intense feeling as he milks Floyd through his orgasm. He doesn't stop his hand, but when he lets his eyes flutter open he notices Floyd had let out a lot more of that liquid, that enough to make his hand stop. It wasn't what he _thought_ it was, thankfully, judging by the stickiness and color, but Floyd didn't seem to certain after he unlatched his teeth from his brother's shoulder, a concerned expression on his dazed features.

"Hmm..." Jade hums, releasing his grip on Floyd's cock to bring his hand up closer. There was no smell, so Jade took the next option which was...

"J-Jade? That's... totally gross." Floyd stuttered, watching his brother's tongue flick out to lap at the subtance on his hand. Jade didn't recoil, however, it mostly tasting of salt, the texture more unpleasant than the taste. He runs his tongue over the rest of his hand, eyes flickering to Floyd's surprised expression, met with the sight if his brother's flushed cheeks.

"It's not urine. Actually, it's not that bad. I assume that's what is used to fertilize a female's eggs and create offspring." Jade is as logical and simple as always, the educational part seeming to make Floyd whine, shifting so he could sit himself up on his arm, a firm hand on the other's shoulder as he pushes it down into the bed. Jade blinks at the suddenness, giving Floyd a questioning gaze that quickly melts into a sharp inhale when he feels that familiar sensation again, a hand wrapped around his neglected dick.

He was so caught up in Floyd's orgasm he had forgotten about himself, the feeling of Floyd's hand on his cock even hotter than it was the last time. "F-Floyd..." He moans when his brother begins to pump his hand, a bit more clumsy than him as he attempts to reciprocate the same actions he had done to him on Jade.

"I'll fall asleep if you talk about boring things. I want Jade to feel it too~" Floyd's grins, hovering over his brother as he jerks him off. Jade can't stop himself from reaching to chutch at Floyd's forearm that was propped up beside him, his noises coming out without a hint of stopping. Jade tilts his head to the side when Floyd leans back down again, worried that if his tried to kiss him again he'd accidentally bite his tongue in two. Floyd doesn't seem to mind, instead licking up Jade's jaw and to his ear, Jade curling his toes at the way it makes his skin tingle, a pleasurable shiver running down his spine. The wetness, Floyd's even breathing and occasional sucking as he bites and tugs on his sensitive ears, his firm hand stroking him— it's all too much, so much that Jade finally feels his body push past that edge of pleasure and to the heights he was waiting for.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, body tensing and a moan tearing through his throat as that heat in his gut is finally released, thighs practically quivering as he cums, shooting over his own stomach so hard it nearly reaches his chest. The hand still stroking him is a lovely way to help him release every pent up drop he had, making the wait for his orgasm _so_ much more worth it. That is until he feels drained, that hand squelching as it uses the cum as lubricant suddenly feeling a lot less pleasurable instead feeling _too much_. "Floyd, F-Floyd—" Jade gasps, nails digging into his brother's arm as he keeps stroking him, his cock far too oversensitive and overstimulated, edging on pain. "C-Can't, ghh, hurts—" Jade chokes, gritting his teeth until Floyd finally gives in, slowing his hand down until his hips are twitching in response.

"Hehe... Jade's pained expression is yummy." Floyd giggles, licking up his cheek one last time before pulling his head back completely, glancing down to the mess Floyd had made, opening his own hand to scan his eyes over it. Jade's eyes were heavy after his orgasm, his whole body slack and tired and _wow_ , he can see why humans say this is a destressor, feeling like he could fall asleep any second.

Floyd doesn't hesitate to do exactly what Jade had done, opening his palm so he could let his long tongue roll out a lot less elegantly than Jade had, sliding it over the substance on his hand. Jade watches, and although tired the sight makes his now softening cock twitch a bit, seeing that Floyd didn't recoil either. In fact, Floyd finished what was on his hand before shifting downwards, tongue connecting to the skin on Jade's stomach which makes him inhale a bit, watching his brother lap up his toned stomach to get every drop of cum until he got to his chest.

"Mm... Jade is tasty." Floyd says, their faces closer now that he's licked up this far, licking his lips with yet another lopsided grin. Jade smiles, hands coming up to hold either side of Floyd's face so he could tug him up to him. It was Floyd's turn to make a surprised noise, eyes wide before his brother kisses him. The kiss was nothing like before, all lip as Jade lets it linger before pulling back, smile still tugging on his lips.

"What an enjoyable experience. I'm glad it was you, Floyd." Jade hums. There was no real deep meaning behind his words, the concept of virginity a foreign one to them both, but he still managed to fluster his brother regardless.

"Y-Yeah. You were acting weird all week, you're always nagging about the entrance ceremony... You seem better now, though." Floyd mumbles a bit, flopping his head down into his brother's chest to ignore the flare his cheeks felt, annoyed that he didn't know what it was. Human bodies were weird. There was always something new to discover.

"Ah, yes. Apologies. But I must say, I do feel rather refreshed. I wouldn't mind doing that every so often to alleviate my stress." Jade admits, laughing a bit. 

"Ehh, so I get to see Jade writhe in pain every night? Sounds fun." Floyd teases.

"You have me worried you may be a sadist." Jade teases back with a grin, starting to feel the weight of his brother laying against him. "You're a bit heavy, though. If we were in the water it'd be fine, but..." Jade prattles on, stopping when he hears Floyd mutter something. "Hm?"

"Mm, wanna sleep... Like we used to..." Floyd says quietly, already completely comfortable nuzzling against his brother like this. Their legs already naturally began to intertwine, similar to how their tails would if they were in the water, though the warmth that came with it was new. Jade is surprised by the request momentarily, but it's easy for him to relax into the bed with a sigh and a smile, patting Floyd's head.

"Alright... Just for tonight. Your human body gets very warm during the night. We will have to shower in the morning." Jade reminds him, only getting a hum that he knew translated into him being ignored. He didn't mind sleeping like this, however. While it wasn't the comforting cool waters of the depths of the ocean, it was the company of his brother that always seemed to relax him more than that. The smell of the ocean still lingered in his hair, and his presence was soothing, enough that it made Jade fall asleep soon after, the two of them intertwined under the blankets.


End file.
